Dinner Time
by Negligible1
Summary: Harry and Ginny spend some quality time together at No 12 Grimmauld Place. Set during OOTP.


**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Here it is, again, still not listening to you . They removed it if your wondering, probably because I put warnings in the summary, warning meant to dissaude those under eighteen and therefore minors or those who don't want to read lemons. Good work FFN, I was also worried it might have bee the title so its been renamed, was Dinner Time Pleasure. If you read this like it and want to reread it and its gone, look on Your Fanfiction of HP Fanfic Archive, just type those into your search engine, they should come up.

* * *

"Harry dear" Mrs Weasley said as she bustling kitchen "Could you go up and fetch Ginny, dinner should be ready soon."

"Yes Mrs Weasley" said Harry setting down some dishes as he was helping set the table. He brushed his hands on his trouser and headed up the stairs to the hallways, then up the stairs, sneaking past the portrait of Sirius's mother, to the room Ginny and Hermione shared. Hermione was downstairs in the kitchen with Ron still setting the table.

He approached the door and made to knock but stopped after hearing a strange sound.

Harry glanced about looking from the source of the noise when it sounded again, and it was definitely coming from inside the room. He pressed an ear against the wood and could hear faint moans and groans and shuddering breaths.

He reached down to the handle and slid the door open a few inches, peering through the thin gap, the sight inside made his eyes widen and his cock harden.

Ginny Weasley, his best friends little sister, was laid out on her bed, completely nude. Her small pert breasts juddered every time she moved, her legs were spread wide revealing her dripping sex to the whole room and her fingers worked on her clit, rubbing and massaging quickly.

Her hand moved further down and slowly, and with much moaning, she slid a finger inside.

Once it was inside fully the young girl let out a long slow groan, sounding utterly satisfied, but that was not enough it seemed as soon she was pumping in and out of her pink lips at speed.

All the while Harry watched with his dick pulsing against the confines of his pants. He edged the door open wider to see a little better. His eyes drank in her form, the sweat glistening on her body, her hard pink nipples that she used her spare hand to fondle and her delicate folds wet with her own juices.

Harry quietly gulped down the spit that had gathered, his mouth watering at the sight before him, and lowered a hand to his member rubbing it through his trousers, unable to take his eyes off of this scene, unable to realise how wrong it was to spy on her like this.

He shifted the door a bit further, and too far. It creaked loudly and Ginny jumped looked over, Harry moved his hand quickly from his crotch, but nothing could hide the straining organ within. For a few seconds they just stared at each other, the door swinging further open as green eyes met brown, both panicked.

"H-Harry" Ginny said, blushing furiously, her right arm across her chest hiding her nipples from view and her left cupping her pussy.

"I'" he said hurried not pausing once, and closing his eyes and looked away, considering running away.

"N-no" Ginny said slowly, causing Harry to open one eye to glance at her, but when he saw the top edge of her nipple as her arm was quite positioned right he closed his eyes quickly again "It's I..." she paused and Harry once again snuck a glance at her "Come in."

"Err, huh?" Harry tried to step back again.

"Please" she begged her arm slipping a bit again, revealing more of her breasts. Harry entered cautiously, leaving the door half open behind him "Close the door" Ginny told him, not looking right at him and he did so, the door closing with a snap.

"H-Harry" Ginny mumbled nervously again "I... please I" their eyes met again and she slowly lowered her hands. Harry's eyes flickered down at her budding mounds and further down to her shaven clit, before quickly returning to her face, knowing he had been caught but not wanting to admit it. Ginny stared at him, her face red, then lent back, shivering "I want you to see."

"Huh?" was all Harry could respond as she started touching herself again. He could feel himself straining harder against his pants and Ginny's eyes were either fixed upon his bulge on his face, Harry didn't know which made him more uncomfortable.

Her fingers worked her again, her moans coming louder and more often, her breathing quicker, and her body shuddering regularly "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ahhhh, Harry" she breathed the words, rather than speak them, but loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry's own hand was twitching for his cock, he could feel himself begging for release, the release of both ecstasy and from the confines of his pants.

Soon he had to reached down and rub himself anew, the sight of the girl before him stimulating his desires more than he though possible. He stood at the end of the bed now, with the perfect view and her everything, he could see the skin being pulled as she forced her fingers faster, see the juices dripping down her hands. Before he knew it his bare cock was in hand and he was stood right next to the beds on, stroking himself as she worked her fingers faster.

Ginny looked up at him, her eyes trailing the length of his dick. She sat up quickly, so fast that Harry was afraid he had done something wrong, other than spying on her masturbating, but instead she just reached up and touched him gently.

His cock pulsed and Harry was certain he was going to cum right then and there, all over Ginny's face, the thought nearly finished him but somehow he managed not to.

Her soft fingers trailed up and down his member, his own hand had fallen away when she sat up, running from the tip to the base in long slow strokes. Then she bent her head and extended her tongue from her mouth, then it touched the tip of his cock, the soft wet and warm feeling ran down his entire length.

She licked up along the slit of his dick then pulled her tongue into her mouth and swilled it about, judging the taste, before bending down for another taste, this time she went further and slid her tongue down his shaft, then pulled away again to admire the organ her fingers still rubbing along it.

Ginny bent again and this time took the full head of his cock in her mouth, her cheek tensing and relaxing as the head hit them.

When she pulled away Harry groaned in frustration at the loss of pleasure and she quickly took him back going even further this time and taking some of the shaft, her mouth pulsed around him until she pulled away again, then took him back down again going even further again taking almost a full half of his cock down. Pulling back this time she coughed a moment, having taken him too deep, but Harry wasn't satisfied and placed his hands against her head forcing her down on him again.

She offered no resistance and let him manipulate her mouth on his member, let him push her down until she took almost three quarter and let him rest there for many moments before pushing away. Harry let her go, though he didn't want too, and waited for her to catch her breath before placing his hand back on her head in silent question. Ginny took him down again, this time letting him push until she was all the way down, he could feel her choking around him, trying to force down her gag reflex, but it only enhanced his pleasure to feel her throat shifting.

Once again she pulled off, coughing again far louder this time, but she looked up at him and the ecstasy on his face with a smile "Harry I..." she blushed and looked away "I want you in me."

Harry felt his face heat at the thought "I... want to be in you" he told her, pushing her down so that her head rested on the pillows then spread her legs open, her hands twitching by her sides half wanting to cover her up "But first" he told her "I need to return the favour."

He lowered his mouth to her clit, giving it a long lick, tasting the juices of her interrupted masturbation on his tongue. His tongue played with her clitoris, then around her lips, he brought up a hand shifted his head back, slowly sliding a finger inside of her.

She was warm and soft and wet, her could feel her insides tensing as his finger entered deeper, he slid it in and out slowly listening with a smile to her long moans, scarcely remembering how the entire situation had come about, so focused on her.

He shifted his body up so that his hands held him up on either side of her head, his body above hers, and gave her a look the meaning obvious 'Are you ready?'

She nodded and watched as he pressed his hard organ against her entrance, he slid in a bit before meeting resistance but pressed on.

Ginny hissed as her hymen broke, and Harry felt a liquid far warmer than the rest of her drip along his length, he glanced down to see a few drops of red blood gliding along his cock "Ginny?" he asked worriedly.

"Its alright" she said as the pain faded leaving only the pleasure of him in her, when he shifted deeper she winced again "Slow" she told him and immediately he stopped, backing off a bit, before pressing in again, very slowly.

It took a while but soon he was down to the hilt in her and Ginny felt herself adjust to the organ with her, and nodded up at him, giving him left to thrust.

Harry pulled back until naught but the head remained inside then slid back into her, not going to fast for fear of hurting her again. Ginny moaned in response, feeling the pleasure echo up from down there all the way to her fingers, her toes curling at her feet.

He increased the pace, slowly at first, but getting faster and faster till their flesh slapped harshly together from the speed. Harry could feel his orgasm building and looking down at her could see she felt it too, but he wanted to cum with her, so when he felt his own building strong he slowed.

"Ginny, ah" he thrust back into her, barely able to control his hips its felt so good "You... ahhh!"

Ginny smiled up at him "Feels good?" she asked, breathlessly. He nodded still trying to slow his thrusts "I feel good too, I... mmmnn, Harry, I think... ah, I ah, think I'm going to ah ah, oh gods" Harry felt her pulse around him "I'm cumming Harry, I'm cumming. Cum with me Harry, cum with me!" she screamed, her fingers clawing at his back.

Harry thrust faster, his orgasm coming quickly, the walls of her pussy shuddered around his dick, and Ginny herself threw her head back in ecstasy, words and sounds failing. That was all he needed and he felt himself cum, spraying his seed inside of her, the orgasm blinding him too everything save his pleasure.

Then he woke from his bliss induced daze, his head resting on Ginny's shoulder, his breathing quick, matching hers, and his organ soft and limp.

He pulled away from her, his dick sliding out without resistance, and Ginny looked to him as he slumped down to her side, almost falling off the small bed, a smile on her face, before asking with a confused expression "Why did you come here again?"

"Dinner's ready soon, or at least it was when I left."

"Mom sent you up here" Harry nodded still drunk on ecstasy "We best get down there then, before she sends out a search party."

They both looked at each other a moment, then started laughing.

* * *

Tell me what you think people, I'll really want advice and comments on my skills, or lack thereof, at writing lemons, thanks.

And another thing please don't bitch to me about writing lemons on this site, I don't care what they say, I'm going to keep posting till they give up, if they remove the story I'll repost it, if they take down my account I'll make a new one and repost everything, they're wasting their time cause I won't stop.

You won't ever stop me, hear me, EVER. . Sorry about that.


End file.
